Mecha Sister II
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In the sequel to "Mecha Sister", a new sister comes to the welcome house in Promised Island. However, something's about to happen to Wataru's Robot Sisters, as his 13th sister isn't as he expected. Rated K for mild themes.


On the way to a school, a boy with spiky hair and a grey suit was heading to a building that he was given to. Here's the story: the boy is named Wataru Minakami, and he has graduated Middle School. For this, he has been accepted to a prestige high school. However, he didn't get accepted, because Wataru filled in ALL the correct answers, misaligned. But his friend, Akio Yamagami, got accepted, much to his chagrin. In the end, he was sent here, to Promised Island, and his school day here, starts soon.

But that is not how the story begins…

**XXXXX**

On a boat, Wataru was sailing to Promised Island, feeling upset and dejected that he's going to a new school, despite that he was not accepted to the same high school as his friend. As he was sailing, a girl with red hair, a blue sweater, and glasses, wearing a tan bear hood, was typing on her laptop. She looked at Wataru, as she smirked lightly. He asked her, "Excuse me… What are you looking at?"

She replied, "Oh, nothing. I'm just lost in thought."

"Did you get enrolled here, too?"

"Maybe… Maybe not… I'm still in the pink."

She went to her laptop, as she whispered, "Wataru Minakami…"

Wataru smiled, "You think I'll run into you, maybe?"

The girl said, "Yeah… Who knows?"

She turned away, as she was typing. Wataru snuffed, "Well, hopefully, I hope I don't run into bizarre moments, like this one, unlike the most bizarre moment of my life – _A mistake in my FINALS_. I mean, why? I was brought here, by force, and now… I'm stuck in this place."

The girl smirked, as she said quietly, "I wouldn't be so sure… _Human…_"

**XXXXX**

And that's how it started. Wataru enrolled in Promised Island, on Stargazer Hill, and she was greeted to 12 beautiful sisters. But, if you recall, they are no ordinary girls. They're robots, and they tend to please their brother, no matter what. All 12 sisters were built by a girl named Rinrin, who also built an android, named Mecha Rinrin, and a huge robot called Proto-Robo. When learning of the discovery, Wataru agrees to keep their secret, no matter what, since Rinrin wanted sisters to be with, and use her Mecha Rinrin, updated to talk and act more human, to replace her, whenever she is busy. In the end, he was very happy, now that he wanted to make them happy. For Wataru Minakami, his life in this huge mansion on Promised Island, with twelve robot sisters living with him, was just getting started, in the most bizarre way.  
And it would continue… weeks later… as a 13th sister comes into play…

* * *

**_Mecha Sister II_**

* * *

The next morning, Wataru was out on the porch, typing to his friend, Akio Yamagami.

_"To Akio,  
Well, you wouldn't believe how my life has been. Ever since I came here, I never felt so happy. But that would be the worst possible way. Of course, if I told you what happened, they wouldn't speak to me. I think you should see for yourself, one day, whenever you come to visit me. The food's good, the hours are enjoyable, and the classes are wonderful. Though, I wished the school I wanted to enroll in was like here. Anyway, lemme know how you're doing. I don't think I can take another minute here, if a glitch goes on. Uh, by "glitch", I mean, a sudden student rampage…  
From Wataru…"_

He sighed and said, "Whew. That was close. For a minute, I almost spilled the beans about the Robot Girls. Those 12 sisters are precious to me, but… But I cannot break Rinrin's promise."

_Wataru saw Sakuya, seated down, with her eyes closed. She was sitting next to Karen, who was also powered off. He asked, "Rin Rin? Do you think they'll still remember me, even if I leave?"_

_"Why do you ask, Bro?"_

_"Well… It's like I don't feel I belong here, with these female sister robots. And also, it just feels wrong."_

_Rin Rin smiled, "Oh, they'll be fine. Once you get used to their robotic characteristics, you'll get used to it. For now, I'm going to work on Sakuya, next, and then Marie. It seemed that they felt sad about you, knowing my secret. But hey, as long as-."_

_"I get it. It's on me. Your secret is safe."_

_"Thanks, Bro!"_

Wataru smiled, "Only the girls know that they are robots… But me… I can let no one know, including Akio."

As he was pondering in the porch, a girl with brown hair was walking to Wataru. She called to him, "Dear brother…"

It was Sakuya. She turned to her brother and asked, "Hey. You have a minute?"

"Oh, Mecha Saku-, I mean, Sakuya…"

"Oh, Dear Brother. Just call me Sakuya. Just because I am a robot, you don't need to be formal."

He thought, "Calling _Mecha_ is formal?!"

She bowed and said, "You wouldn't mind coming with me? I have to show you something."

Wataru said, as she grabbed his arm, "Uh, okay. But no more perfume. Remember: _two _spritzes."

Sakuya said, "It's not that."

As they went inside, Yotsuba, in her skirt and shirt, holding up a magnifying glass, looked up in the sky, in complete concern.

"Check it out!" She thought, "I fear that someone else is here… Rather brilliant… I better alert the others."

She dashed off, as Wataru was in Sakuya's room.

**XXXXX**

In Rinrin's room, she was busy putting the finishing touches on Mecha Rinrin. She upgraded her software, as she was rubbing her forehead.

"Finished. I've updated Mecha Rinrin's data, making her more human than she was. I even made her like me, without the usual blushes they make." She said, "That reminds me… I have to update all of the Mecha Sisters."

She continued to work on Mecha Rinrin, all night.

**XXXXX**

The next day, a girl with red hair, done in pigtails, wearing a pale yellow blazer and skirt, was in the lobby, as the twelve sisters watched on, seeing her. She bowed, as she asked them, "Excuse me… Is this the dormitory in Stargazer Hill Academy?"

Karen said, "Why, yes, it is."

The girl introduced herself to the twelve sisters, "I am Mamimi. I…"

She thought, "Crap. I have to hide it."

She fibbed a bit, "I just moved here in this country, and I was enrolled here. I wanted to be useful to all of you."

She bowed, as Sakuya smiled, "Oh, it's nice to meet you."

They smiled at her, as Mamimi said, "Thank you."

They welcomed her, except for Rinrin, who was concerned over the girl. She then said, "Huh? I don't remember her…"

Just then, Wataru came in and asked, "What's all the noise?"

Shirayuki cheered, "Elder Brother! We have a new roommate!"

Marie smiled, "Oh, Brother Mine, she is so cute…"

Kaho said, "Isn't she great, Brother?"

Wataru asked, "Who? Her?"

She looked at the girl, and then compared her to the girl from the boat, weeks ago. She had the same facial features and hair color. He thought, "It can't be true! Her? She was with me, on the boat."

Mamimi smiled and said, "Oh! You must be-!"

She gasped, "Oh? You're…"

She thought, "Perfect."

She paused and said, "How are ya doing, Bud?"

Wataru asked, "Uh… Bud?"

Mamimi smiled, "Oh, it's useful. I figured that they used Brother, already. So, I wanted to blend in."

Kaho cheered, "And you're doing so well!"

Mamoru said, "Yeah. Big Bro likes that name!"

Sakuya smiled, "Right, Dear Brother?"

Wataru said, "Uh… Yeah."

He thought, "Weird… At first I have 12 robot sisters… and now, I have _twelve_ robot sisters _and __one_ normal girl. Uh, no. _Two _human girls."

He smiled, as he was relieved, "Well, at least she's human, like Rinrin. I guess that's no problem."

Mamimi said, "So, is it okay if I stay here?"

He smiled, "Well, if the girls are happy, then I am happy, too."

He thought, "And imagine how many times she'll say "Bud" to me."

He introduced himself, "I'm Wataru Minakami. Unfortunately, none of the girls say my name, but…"

Aria whispered, "Not true, Mon Frere…"

Hinako said, "We don't call you by your name, Bro-Bro. We know who you are, Bro-Bro."

Karen said, as she was hurt, "You don't like being called those names?"

Wataru said, "I… NO! I mean, it's not that I hate it, but… I like you all, and yes, I consider you a sister, every single one."

Yotsuba smiled, "Amazing!"

Aria giggled, "Oh… How… Nice…"

Haruka giggled, "My Beloved Brother… I weep for you, as my heart is happy…"

Rinrin said nothing. She kept looking at Mamimi, as Mamimi said, "So, you're all okay with it?"

Chikage then whispered, holding a tarot card, "Future… foreseeable… Outcome – unknown…"

Rinrin looked at her, as Mamimi looked at her, "What? Is there something wrong?"

Rinrin and Mamimi stared down, as Rinrin walked off. She said to Wataru, "Bro. Come with me."

She and Wataru walked together, as Mamimi asked, "I wonder if I made her mad."

Mamoru smiled, "She'll get used to you. In fact, let's welcome you, in our usual fashion."

Sakuya said, "No time. We have to get ready for lunch. I'll show her to her room. Luckily, I'll have a spare room ready. For now, you can bunk with one of us."

Mamimi said, "Thanks. Do I have to choose?"

Karen said, "You can stay with me, for a while. After we find an empty room, you're welcome to stay there."

Mamimi said, as she bowed, "Delighted! Maybe I can hang with Bud."

The girls said, "No."

"Meh. I tried."

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Wataru and Rinrin were talking. Rinrin said, "I'm sorry, Bro. I have a bad feeling about this…"

Wataru said, "Why? What's wrong? It's like… Mamimi is a nice girl. Okay, maybe, but we _did _meet, after I sailed here."

"Wait, what? You know of her?"

"Well, sort of, but after that, she never appeared, again… until I met you, and your robots."

"Oh. Well, I guess she found a new place to bunk… Either that, or maybe she was hiding in the island."

"Nah. I bet the girls wanted to make new friends. After all, she's-."

Rinrin gasped, "Of course! Would the sisters' OS be unresponsive to newer strangers? Did I forget to upgrade them? I… I wanted to keep this a secret from everybody, as long as they like them. But the 12 sisters and Mecha Rinrin… Why would they accept her? I don't!"

He asked, "Huh? You don't approve of Mamimi's stay in the house?"

She replied, "That's not it, Bro. I only built the twelve sisters to be with each other, other than you, and no one else! They just cannot accept a total stranger, even if she _is _a student here!"

He giggled, as he asked, "Uh, run that forward to me, again…"

"Very simple, Bro."

She explained to him that Mamimi could be a spy from a company that wants to shut down her Mecha Sister Project. She figured to be posing as a young girl, only to learn of the faults and functions of every girl. Wataru then stated, "Oh, come now. It's not like the government is actually trying to shut you down."

"And why not? This may be a perfect opportunity to try out Mecha Rinrin's upgrades."

"Oh… Lemme guess…"

"No, this time, I won't need a financial aid. I've took the liberty of making the upgrade, following Rinrin's sudden shutdown. Follow me."

They went in her room, as they approached Mecha Rinrin, in her pod. She typed on the keyboard, as Mecha Rinrin was activating. She opened her eyes, and then stepped out of the pod. She bowed and said, in an electronic voice, "Hello, Bro. I am Rinrin."

Rinrin said, "For this, this will negate any and all charm or influence that Mamimi will make. The only love for someone… is you, Bro. Trust me. I can handle this, since Mecha Rinrin is perfect, whenever the situation is disastrous."

Wataru smiled, "Well, yeah. But I fear that it may fail… Suppose Mamimi finds out?"

"Ha! Come on, Bro. Mamimi isn't used to stopping my robots. Besides, how bad can it be?"

Mecha Rinrin responded, "It is likely I may break down, but Master made me to stay durable, and not fall for her wily wits."

"That's a first. Wily wits?"

Mecha Rinrin hugged him, as she whispered, "Bro."

Wataru blushed, as the robot hugged him, tightly, "Uh, Rinrin…"

Rinrin said to her double, "Mecha Rinrin! Stand down!"

She let go, as she blushed, with her hand on her face. Wataru sighed, "She's blushing, again…"

Rinrin said, "Sorry. That's because she's so embarrassed."

Mecha Rinrin replied, "Forgive me, Bro."

He said, as he looked at the door, "Still… I wonder how Mamimi will fit in… Surely, she is nice. Right?"

**XXXXX**

Karen showed her to her room, as Mamimi sat by the bed. Karen said, "Here you go. You're welcome to come see any of us, including Big Brother."

Mamimi smiled, "Thanks. I am nice enough to enjoy the comforts of your home…"

She thought, evilly, "Even for a mechanical doll…"

It seems Mamimi already knew about the Mecha Sisters. She then said, "So, how about a hug?"

Karen said, "Delighted. But I don't think Big Brother would like it, since we're-."

Mamimi smiled, "Oh, come now. It's not _that _way."

"Well, if you put it that way… Okay."

They shared a hug, as Mamimi stroke her long brown hair. She then said, "Okay, good night."

Karen said, "But it's only 10am."

Mamimi smiled, "Oh… Is that it? If you don't mind, I'd like some privacy."

Karen said, "Oh. Okay."

She blushed and held her face, "Forgive me. I'll let you get used to the comforts of your room."

She left, as Mamimi said, in disgust, "Weird android. She feels embarrassed, and she doesn't have any mean bone in her circuitry."

She smiled, "Ah, well… At least the bait has been planted. Any minute now. We'll have to wait and-."

She lied down in bed, as she closed her eyes. She fell asleep, after that.

"Zzz… Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…"

Karen was outside the hallway, as she rubbed the back of her head. She then whispered, "Huh? Why do I feel a bit funny?"

She went downstairs, as she headed to the door. She went down the hallway, as she headed towards the kitchen.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Rinrin was dressed in her uniform, as Mecha Rinrin was in hers. She then said, "Master will attend to the classes, in the afternoon. I shall assist you, during the morning class. And I will return to Master, once Lunch Hour rolls on."

Wataru said, "Oh, okay. Rinrin, will you be okay?"

Rinrin said, "You don't worry about me, Bro. Mecha Rinrin will handle this situation."

"Still, though, how come she's improved, since last time? If I recall, she never talked."

"You don't remember? That _Rinrin _in the introduction, and the moment when Mecha Sakuya malfunctioned, that was the android."

Mecha Rinrin said, "Yes. Master was busy in the lab. When she heard of your breakdown, I summoned her."

Wataru smiled, "So, a robot helping a human, in my hour of disaster."

They walked together, as Rinrin was in her chair, putting her goggles on. She whispered, "Now… How to improve on the Mecha Sister program, after we get rid of that spy…"

In Chikage's Room, she viewed her tarot cards and said, in a monotone voice, "Danger…"

Outside Mamimi's room, Yotsuba examined the door, as she whispered, "Strange. Could _she _be responsible for this sudden disturbance?"

The British Detective robot walked past her door, as she whispered, "Check it… Che-Che-Che-Check it… Who could it be, now?"

She started to twitch a little, as she walked down the hallway. Mamimi was still in her room, snoozing.

**XXXXX**

After class, Wataru and Mecha Rinrin walked down the hallway, as piano music was playing. Wataru giggled, as he heard the notes. He said, "Ahh… Karen's music is something I'll enjoy, every day, before Noon."

Mecha Rinrin then said, as she heard the piano playing, all wonky and off-key, "Bro. The music is atrocious. Karen _is _playing… Error! Mecha Karen _is_ playing, but her finger-motion on the ivory keys were-. _Error! Mecha Karen is belaying her functions…_"

Wataru gasped, "WHAT? It can't be true!"

They rushed to Karen, who was playing the piano, as Wataru predicted, but she was still moving with her fingers. Wataru picked her up, as Karen stopped. She asked, "Huh? Big Brother?"

He said, "It's all right. You feel okay?"

Karen beeped, "Negative, Big Brother. My programming is light-headedness… through sensor-plinks…"

She buzzed, and then responded, "Big Brother? Where am I? I was in class, and I was playing the piano, and suddenly-."

**BZZT!  
**She buzzed again, as Mecha Rinrin cried, "Disaster! Bro, take Mecha Karen back to the house!"

Wataru asked, "Karen? Karen?"

Karen froze, as she beeped, "Big Brother?"

She moved her fingers and started to play Air Piano. She closed her eyes and followed the tune, except there was no tune.

Wataru gasped, "This is bad… It can't be true!"

**XXXXX**

At the lab, Karen was on the table, as Rinrin said, "You came to me at a good time. Here I was, about to perfect the upgrades to my Mecha Sisters, and one of them is malfunctioning."

Karen beeped, "Big Brother? Big Brother? I wan-. Wnaama. Okambdu…"

Mecha Rinrin said, "Master! She's getting worse!"

Rinrin said, "Oh, man… I hate to do this."

She opened her stomach panel and pressed a red button, deactivating her circuits. Wataru cried, "WHOA! WAIT! What are you doing?"

Rinrin said, "It's all right. It's just a _Manual Shutdown_. All I have to do is push a hard reset on her, and she'll-."

Karen then spoke, "Hee-ehe-hee-ehe-hee… That tickles, Big Brother."

Rinrin gasped, "WHAT?"

Wataru cried, "It can't be true!"

Rinrin did a hard reset, but Karen was still functioning. She asked Rinrin, "Big Brother… Big Brother… Where am I? I was in class, and I was playing the piano-. BZZT! _Error! _BZZT! Big Brother? Where am I?"

Wataru cringed, "Oh, man… Why isn't she turned off?"

In Chikage's room, she held another tarot card and said, "A fate… coincidental… and severe…"

Meanwhile, Yotsuba was walking outside the house, viewing her magnifying glass, as she repeated, "Check it… Check it… Check…"

She beeped, as she responded, "By jove! What could it be?"

Back in the lab, Rinrin growled, "What could it be? Karen! I just don't know!"

Karen smiled, "Oh, Big Brother… I don't know what to say…"

Mecha Rinrin asked, "Shall I examine her, Master? Bro?"

Rinrin barked, "Belay orders! I cannot have you examine your sister!"

Mecha Rinrin bowed, "Understood, Master."

Wataru asked, "Well, what _can _we do? We can't pull out her power cells!"

Rinrin said, "Yes… But… Having to reattach the whole core would be long and disastrous."

Mecha Rinrin pleaded, "What can we do, Master?"

Karen buzzed and beeped again, as she asked Rinrin, "Big Brother? Where am I? I was in class, and I was playing the piano, and sudden-."

Rinrin opened her stomach panel and disconnected her battery pack, which is located between her chest and abdomen area, inside. Wataru stopped her and said, "NO!"

Rinrin asked, "Bro?"

Wataru said, "Let me tell the others. Do they know?"

Mecha Rinrin said, "Processed. They know… They are worried."

He ordered, "Rinrin! Keep Karen on! Maybe we can examine her on what went wrong."

Karen beeped, "Oh, Big Brother. Big Brother. You are so nice and thou-."

She froze and beeped. She moved again, as she continued, "-ughtful…"

Rinrin said, "Yeah, you're right. It was thoughtless of me to rip her batteries out. But if I can't fix her, I may have to start anew, and erase Karen from existence."

Wataru barked, "Do it! I cannot lose my prec-."

He stopped, when Mecha Rinrin held his hand. She responded, "I shall warn them about what is going on. Shall you come with me, Bro?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

They walked together, as he told Rinrin to examine Karen. Rinrin nodded and said that she'll do her best.

**XXXXX**

At the door, Sakuya, Haruka, Marie, Kaho, and Aria were saddened, as they heard what happened to Karen. Sakuya said, "Poor Karen. It's tough for her to feel dizzy and sick."

Marie sobbed, "Oh, Brother Mine, please don't let Karen die…"

Aria wept, "Karen…"

He groaned, as he thought, "Geez… Karen doesn't get sick or anything. She's a robot… Well, she _does _die, if her battery life fades out. But then again…"

Mecha Rinrin said, "It will be fine. Bro and I will watch over her, while Rinrin will examine her. She may be an inventor, but she is also a doctor."

Haruka giggled, "Oh, Beloved Brother… You would do that to our sister?"

Sakuya approached him and hugged him, speaking, "Dear Brother… It's our destiny to stay together, but it's sympathetic and considerate of you to watch over a sick sister. I'm so happy."

Aria wept again, "Mon Frere…"

Kaho cheered, "We're all proud of you, Brother!"

They were laughing, as Mecha Rinrin said, "Girls… Bro and I will handle it. Please, ignore her, while you can. Remembering her sudden relapse may give you severe pain."

He whispered to her, "Wait, really?"

Mecha Rinrin whispered back, "Maybe… But it's uncertain…"

He sighed, "I had to know…"

The robots left, as he turned to her, "So, Rinrin… You think that your sisters are going to be in danger?"

Mecha Rinrin said, "Tempting, but no. Bro, I think we'll be fine."

"But what's going to happen to Karen, if she doesn't get well?"

"Well… That may be a problem…"

A loud scream was made, followed by a crash. He cried, "THE KITCHEN!"

They ran to the kitchen, as Shirayuki, in her apron, was on the floor, covered in red sauce. Wataru gasped, as he was horrified, "Ew! Blood?"

He fainted, as Mecha Rinrin sighed, "Oh, Bro…"

She asked, "What happened?"

Shirayuki was twitching on the floor, with her left arm strewn about. Mamoru cringed, as she was crying, "SHIRAYUKI! I think she's having a seizure! She was making her special marinara supreme pasta with tofu and croutons, when she threw the pot up in the air and started to make a mess in the kitchen! I ran over to hear the noise, and… Well…"

Shirayuki beeped, as she was shaking, "Princess, Princess, Princess, Princess, Princess, Princess, Princess, Princess, _Elder Brother… _Princess, Princess, Princess, Princess, Princess, Princess, Princess, Princess, _Elder Brother…_"

Mecha Rinrin said, as she picked up her arm, "Poor Shirayuki. I guess Lunch and Dinner is cancelled."

Mamoru moaned, "Darn! And I was hoping for her cooking, too."

She carried the malfunctioning Princess on her shoulders, as she said, "Rinrin will handle this."

Mamoru prayed, as she said, "Big Bro… Help me…"

He was still out cold, after seeing a robot covered in tomato sauce.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Rinrin was shocked, discovering what was inside Karen. It was a tiny black spider, crawling in her circuitry. She cringed, "Oh, no… The Spider Virus…"

In Chikage's room, she held up the death card, and then suddenly beeped, "AH! No! _Does not compute! Does not compute! Does… not… commmmmmmmm…_"

She shut down, as she was smoking from her body, and her tarot cards strewn about, "_This system is overheating… Mecha Chikage emergency shutdown activated…_"

Yotsuba, however, was still outside, walking around the balcony, still looking. She whispered, "I'll find the blasted fiend, or else! Brother Dearest, check it!"

At the lab, Rinrin cried, "Karen! HANG ON! I'll try something!"

Karen asked, "What is wrong, Big Brother?"

Rinrin then went through her computer, as she typed in her _Anti-Virus Software_, trying to extract and remove the virus from inside Karen. As the scan continued, she then said, "I believe I have to stop this, before it is too late…"

Mecha Rinrin emerged from the door, as she shrieked, "DOCTOR! HELP, NOW!"

She beeped, "Pardon. Shirayuki has been malfunctioning, Master."

Rinrin sighed, as she grumbled, "Oh, come on…"

She said, "Mecha Rinrin, summon all the Mecha Sisters, at once. And while you're at it, where's Bro?"

Mecha Rinrin hummed, "Um…"

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, in Wataru's room, she summoned all her sisters, with the exception of Chikage, who was shut off automatically, and Yotsuba, who was still hunting the culprit of the virus. Karen was still on the table, in the lab, while Shirayuki was being scanned for viruses. Wataru was there, as he was with Mecha Rinrin. He asked, "So, why is everyone here?"

Rinrin said, as she turned to the remaining sisters, "Listen up. Bro and Mecha Rinrin are going to find out what is the cause of your problems. We know what's going on, and we've decided to perform an emergency system shutdown, until further notice."

She did a head count, as she notice that Chikage and Yotsuba were missing. Mecha Rinrin scanned and found them both. However, Chikage has been deactivated, and Yotsuba has left the house. The girls were in concern, as Rinrin said, "Okay! Listen up, Mecha Sisters! You girls will stay in Bro's room, until further notice!"

He griped, "WAIT! Why _my _room?"

Mecha Rinrin said, "If you don't mind, I should look up in the city for anything that can remove viruses permanently…"

He said, "So, there were viruses in the bodies of Karen and Shirayuki?"

The girls gasped, as Sakuya cried, "OH, NO! NOT THE FLU!"

Marie sobbed, "I can't get another sickness!"

Hinako sobbed, "BRO-BRO! HELP US!"

Aria wept, "Mon Frere…"

The girls were in panic, as Rinrin pressed a red button and deactivated them all. They fell in a metallic THUD, as Wataru was shocked. Mecha Rinrin said, "Deactivation confirmed… Sleep well, my sisters…"

Rinrin said, "Bro, we have no time. Find Yotsuba! Mecha Rinrin, you join him! I'll handle the virus situation, immediately. But first, I have to upgrade the rest of the sisters, and add the Anti-Virus software in the girls."

He asked, "And will there be anything else?"

She said, "Just this… Find Mamimi, and tell her to leave the house! If she finds out, I'm a goner! I can't lose my sisters!"

Mecha Rinrin cheered, "You can depend on me, Master!"

She beeped, "Find Yotsuba!"

Rinrin said, "Bro. Never mind Chikage. I'll handle her. In the meantime, find Yotsuba… AND HURRY!"

**XXXXX**

At the hallway, Wataru and Mecha Rinrin headed towards the door, as Yotsuba was still in her _Sleuth Mode_. She then beeped, as she looked at Mecha Rinrin, "By jove!"

She smiled and said, "If it isn't my Brother Dearest and Rinrin Robot."

Mecha Rinrin gasped, "How did you know?"

Yotsuba beeped, "Check it! Anyway… My functions have gone to the conclusion that someone is planting the girls a powerful virus. I overheard the screams of my fellow sisters, but the screaming stopped, and I walked away from it. I feel sorry for the sudden scare…"

She then continued, "So! After much conclusion, I wanted to find out who the unlucky person that has been hurting my fellow sisters was…"

Wataru said, "We know. It's a virus, shaped like a spider."

Mecha Rinrin added, "And the virus has struck Karen _and _Shirayuki."

Yotsuba barked, "HO! SO THAT IS IT! Maybe…"

**XXXXX**

"Hello, young people. What brings you to this calm afternoon?" An old guy in a mustache and a suit was by the counter, in a pet shop.

"Jeeves?" Wataru gasped.

**_Writer's Note: _**_Ugh! You knew I'd add HIM now, would ya?_

Yotsuba said, as she held her magnifying glass, "Tell me, sir! Did your place sell spiders in this pet shop?"

The old man calmly said, "No, I do not think so. But I overheard that a girl was looking around the pet shop, months ago, looking for the tiniest of spiders. Of course, I feed all my pets some insects, when they grow hungry… and that is for our iguanas."

Wataru groaned, "I feel sick…"

Mecha Rinrin asked, "So… Do you know who it was?"

Yotsuba barked, "The real question is this: _Did she buy anything here_?"

The old man said, "Well, no. But she did have a uniform like yours… and she had a weird looking hat on, and with glasses."

Wataru thought, "Weird looking hat and glasses?"

He then remembered the girl from the boat, weeks ago. He then trembled, "No way… It's… It can't be true… It can't be…"

Yotsuba sighed, "Well… Thank you, sir."

Mecha Rinrin asked, "Hold it! Sir, was there any hair in her weird hat, and what did it look like?"

The old man said, "Well, it was a brownish fabric, and it was shaped in a bear… OH! And she had small dark reddish bangs."

He gasped, "BINGO!"

Yotsuba nodded, as she concluded, "_Conclusion – _The culprit is… _One _of us…"

**XXXXX**

In Chikage's room, Rinrin was carrying her, but she was a bit heavy. She moaned, "Man… You must be putting on weight, when you did an emergency shutdown…"

She carried her out, as the door was open.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Yotsuba then held her glass and said, "The Mecha Sister responsible for hurting my sisters is… _apparently here in this very house!_"

Mecha Rinrin replied, "Yes. We believe that you know who it was…"

Yotsuba replied, "Indeed. Mecha Rinrin, Brother Dearest, I believe that _one of us_, other than Wataru Minakami, i.e. Brother Dearest, is the person who is damaging us with a lethal virus."

He smiled, "She's gotten serious…"

A shadowy figure loomed past them, as Yotsuba began her conclusive evidence.

"The Android Mecha Sister is responsible for hurting Mecha Karen and Mecha Shirayuki…"

_Mamimi hugged Mecha Karen, and planted a small miniature spider into her long brown hair. She left, as Karen waved goodbye. She went outside the hallway, as she rubbed the back of her head. She then whispered, "Huh? Why do I feel a bit funny?"_

_She went downstairs, as she headed to the door. She went down the hallway, as she headed towards the kitchen._

"You SEE what she's done to our sisters! Check it! Karen playing the piano, wonky and bad… Chikage in her room, frozen stiff, shutting off, because of a harsh fortune… Shirayuki, destroyed her skin and arm, from her trademark delicious and yummy cooking…"

_Shirayuki was in the kitchen, cooking some marinara sauce, as a mysterious figure planted a spider into her hair. She crept off, as Shirayuki tasted on spoon, which was empty. She giggled, as she blushed, "Oh… Princess must taste it, like it was in thin air…"_

_She then held a pot, and started to spark. She beeped, as she was spazzing, "Prinnnnnn… ce-ce-ce-ce-ce-ce-. My homemade cooking-ing-ing-ing… Ya-ya-ya-ya!"_

_She threw the pot in the air and started to spaz her arms a bit. The marinara poured all over her, as the pots fell to the floor. Her left arm snapped off, as she fell._

"And worst of all, it could be _any one _of us… She could be in this very room, and we won't know of it! My theory – she could produce a powerful virus, strong enough to malfunction all of us into a mess and make Brother Dearest go nuts!"

Wataru barked, "YOU'RE KIDDING, YOTSUBA! The girls have been shut off, for safety reasons!"

Mecha Rinrin said, "Affirmative. Master is busy scanning and repairing the sisters, and put under quarantine, until the robot saboteur is found."

Yotsuba beeped, as she held her glass up, "CHECK IT! She is here, in this very house! It could be _YOU!_ It could be _ME!_ It could even be-!"

**BZZT!**

Yotsuba suddenly shorted out, as she beeped, "Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-!", as she twitched her head back, with her left eye bugging out, and her neck bending left. She spazzed, as she spun her head around.

"YOTSUBA!" Wataru cried.

She continued to malfunction, as Mecha Rinrin held her. She bent backwards, as she dropped her magnifying glass. Her arm started to shake a bit, as she was still beeping and chirping.

"Cheki! Cheki! Cheki! By jove-jove-jove! Cheki! Cheki! Cheki!"

"This is bad… This is very bad…" Wataru cringed.

He pulled Mecha Rinrin away, as she cried, "BRO! WAIT! I have to get her!"

Wataru shouted, "NO! YOU might get infected with the virus, too!"

Mecha Rinrin barked, "I can handle it! Master knew this would happen, after Shirayuki suddenly glitched into a mess…"

He asked, "Huh? You knew?"

Yotsuba's left arm fell off, as she beeped, "Crikey! Crikey! By jove-ove-ov-ov-ov-ov-ovvvvvv-vvvv-! The culprit is-, Karen suddenly-, Chikage has-, Brother Deare-! _Error! File not found… System error… Mecha Yotsuba emergency shutdown…_"

She fell in a metallic THUD, as her right leg broke off, and her neck split open, halfway. She continued to beep, "Error… Error… Check it, check it… Check, check, check… Check my-! Aaaaaaaaaaaa-! By jov-v-v-v-v-v-! I have con-con-conc-cluuuuu… ohhh… oooooooooooooo…"

She powered down, but suddenly rebooted, "Yot-, Yot-, Yot-, Yotsuba! Check it out! Mamimi! I am-! Mamimi! Yotsuba culprit! IamYotsuba! Checkitout,BrotherDearest!"

Wataru asked, "Did she say… Mamimi?"

Mecha Rinrin said, "Of course… Bro, did you run into someone like her?"

Wataru said, "Well, I think I do… When Jeeves told me of her description, she just calmly looked at me."

_Mamimi, in her disguise, went to her laptop, as she whispered, "Wataru Minakami…"_

_Wataru smiled, "You think I'll run into you, maybe?"_

_The girl said, "Yeah… Who knows?"_

_She turned away, as she was typing. Wataru snuffed, "Well, hopefully, I hope I don't run into bizarre moments, like this one, unlike the most bizarre moment of my life – A mistake in my FINALS. I mean, why? I was brought here, by force, and now… I'm stuck in this place."_

_The girl smirked, as she said quietly, "I wouldn't be so sure… Human…"_

Mecha Rinrin said, "And it was months ago…"

"Yeah."

She picked up the broken Yotsuba, carrying her pieces, and then said, "You. Find her. I shall bring her to Master."

He nodded, "Right. Maybe we'll find her and end this."

Yotsuba continued, "Checkit! Check it! Ititit!"

Wataru pleaded, "And SOON!"

She left, as Wataru was upset. He moaned, "Ungh… Why me? And here I thought having 12 robot sisters is enough… but a broken robot killer is on the loose? This is nuts…"

**XXXXX**

Mecha Rinrin placed the broken Yotsuba on the table, as Rinrin said, "Darn. Another one?"

Mecha Rinrin said, "Yeah, I know. Now _all _the sisters are safe… except for the infected ones."

Yotsuba beeped, as she was still turned on, and in a mess, "Checki! Checki! Checki!"

Rinrin asked, "Uh… Why is she still on?"

Mecha Rinrin apologized, "She, too, must be infected."

Rinrin said, "Quarantine this one, with the other two. Proto Robo needs your help on the remaining Mecha Sisters."

The huge Proto Robo, wearing a nurse's hat, was serving soup to a motionless Sakuya and Marie, who was in a seated position. Mecha Rinrin asked, "Uh, shouldn't they be turned on, in order to have soup? And also, to add, shouldn't they _remain _OFF?"

Rinrin sighed, "I kind of wonder why…"

**XXXXX**

Wataru headed to Karen's room, as she found Mamimi, lying in bed. He then growled, "She's been here, since today. And she's sleeping soundly. It couldn't be her… But the signs point to her – _The Spider Virus, _the malfunctions, and even Yotsuba's sudden glitch. I mean, it cannot be her… She looks innocent."

Mamimi started to wake up, as he whispered, "Oh, darn. She's waking up. She mustn't know about the robots."

She asked, "Oh, hey, Bud. What's up?"

"I'm fine. Karen, Yotsuba, and Shirayuki are all sick. I was wondering if there was a sickness going on, since you were here. Did you have an allergy?"

"Allergy? Oh, no. I'm perfectly healthy, Bud."

"Oh, I see. Tell me. Were you at a pet shop, months ago, after we first met?"

She shook her head NO, as he said, "No? Then we have a problem…"

He then said, "There is someone here that is making the girls sick, and she just spread a virus into the girls. Rinrin has the others quarantined in her room and my room."

He wanted to make sure she would crack, and trying not to expose the secret of the Mecha Sisters. He continued, "So, why did you come to this island?"

Mamimi said nothing. She responded, "Like I'd tell you… That's none of your business."

He asked, "Well, okay… Then, what did you do to the girls?"

She barked, "Are you casting asparagus on me, saying that _I _did it?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure if it _is _you! I didn't see you in class, today, but-."

"Oh, please. I'm okay, by myself. I've been studying. Besides, I was snoozing, taking a mid-morning nap. But it _is _a beautiful morning-, afternoon."

Wataru thought, "Huh? Why did she shake a bit, after correcting herself?"

Mecha Rinrin appeared by the doorway, as she said to him, "Bro. Did you find Mamimi?"

She turned to her and said, "Oh, there you are. I want to ask you a few questions."

Mamimi huffed, "If it's about your sisters, I'm NOT talking."

He said, "She's right. I'm trying to crack her, but her alibi is flawless."

Mecha Rinrin said, "She's obviously lying."

She then grabbed her arm and said, "Now! Start talking! Where were you, during Karen's sudden malfun-!"

"Rinrin! NO!"

He whispered, "The secret, Rinrin…"

Mecha Rinrin blushed, "Oops… Forgive me."

She continued, "Where were you, during Karen's sudden illness and irregular body movements?"

Mamimi snuffed, as she said, "I'm not talking. I'm innocent, as a newborn kitchen-, kitten."

Mecha Rinrin thought, "Strange… She just said the wrong thing, again…"

Mamimi cried, "Bud, help me! She's scaring me!"

Mecha Rinrin yelled, "We're not leaving, until you start talking!"

Wataru said, "That's right. What have you done to my sisters?"

Mamimi barked, "_Your _sisters? You're not even related to those harpies! Besides, none of those girls can measure up as your sister."

He yelled, "Well, they are still precious to me! And I believe that _you _did it! Jeeves told me-!"

"Wait, Jeeves?"

"Yeah, I know. Now, shut up, and listen up. He told me that you were there, in a bear hood and glasses. They were the same article of clothing that you wore, when we first met! Now, say it!"

"Say what?"

"YOU DID IT!"

Mamimi laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, Bud! You're obviously playing detective, over your precious sisters? So what? They're sick, so they can be replaceable."

Mecha Rinrin barked, "But that's no-!"

Mamimi went to the doorway, as she said, "Look, as much as I care for your precious robot girls, I need bed rest, for tomorrow. I got a test paper to write. Have a nice night."

Wataru gasped, "Wait a minute…"

Mecha Rinrin sighed, as she was upset, "Then… It's not Mamimi… She's innocent…"

Wataru barked, "She's _guilty!_"

He barked at Mamimi, "Hold it! I never mentioned that they were robots… _All _of them!"

Mamimi said, "So what? They're not appliances… They're androids."

Rinrin cringed, "SHE KNEW?"

Wataru said, "But, since we met, I never mentioned that all my sisters are robots. It was a secret from Rinrin, and I'm glad to keep it from anybody. So, exactly HOW did you know?"

Mamimi covered her mouth and sobbed, "Oh, no. I'm found out…"

Mecha Rinrin sobbed, "You? You did it?"

Mamimi tried to answer, but she dashed off, making a run for it. Mecha Rinrin dove into her legs and grabbed her right ankle. However, Mamimi kicked her off, sending her to the wall, nearly breaking her. Mamimi tripped down and held her leg.

"Bro! Don't worry about me… I'm fine…" Mecha Rinrin said, as she held her leg.

Wataru ran after her, as Mamimi ran away.

"GET BACK HERE! COME BACK!" He shouted.

She shouted, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! EVEN IF I DID, I'M NOT TALKING!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU _DON'T _INFECT MY SISTERS WITH A COMPUTER VIRUS!"

"MERCY!"

Mamimi ran around the house, as Wataru was closing in.

**XXXXX**

Outside the house, Mamimi was cornered, by the gate, as Wataru was panting. He shouted, "Alright, Mamimi. You are NOT my sister! You're a traitor!"

Mamimi sobbed, "Please, Bud! Have mercy! I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, DON'T lie to me! How could you have known about the Mecha Sisters?"

Mamimi barked, "_Mecha _Sisters? Is that what they're called? They don't look like giant robots… They're gynoids-, androids."

He sighed, "Aw, man… This can't be true… If only I can find a way to make her confess."

Mamimi cried, "You can't stop me. You can't hide the truth! The robots in your house… I was aware of them, when I overheard one of them saying that she's recharging…"

"Which one?"

"Uh… I don't know… But from what I can recall-."

"STOP FIBBING AND TELL ME!"

Mamimi ran off, "NEVER!"

**TRIP!  
**"WHOA-OA-OA-OA-AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She stumbled down onto the ground, landing on her face, with her butt sticking up. She was out cold, as Wataru said, "Good. Now, maybe I can take her to my room-. Oh, wait. Rinrin still has them quarantined. Remind me to double her Financial Aid, if she somehow fixed them."

**XXXXX**

Mamimi was out cold, as she was tied in a chair, with rope. Wataru said, "There. I don't want her to escape. She better explain her actions, or else. God, I hope Rinrin has fixed this."

Back in Chikage's room, it was empty, as tarot cards were strewn about. One card was on the table, faced up. It was "_Wheel of Fortune_".

Back in Karen's room, Wataru was talking to Mamimi, who was still out. Mamimi came to, as she moaned, "Ungh… Where am I?"

"Welcome back, Mamimi…"

She looked at Wataru, as she gasped, "BUD? Oh, no…"

She tried getting up, but she could not move, since she was tied tightly with the ropes. Mamimi growled, "What the hell, Bud? Why are you-?"

He said, "You're not going anywhere, until you tell me everything."

Mecha Rinrin, fully built, approached her, as she smirked, "So, now… You're going to tell us everything."

Mamimi huffed, "And if I say NO?"

Rinrin smirked, "We have ways…"

Wataru asked, "So, how are you feeling?"

Mecha Rinrin smiled, "I'm doing okay. Proto Robo rescued me, after you and Mamimi ran off. It took me to Master, and she had time patch up my leg. She said that she didn't have time to mend it, since the others are still undergoing repairs."

Wataru smiled, "What a relief."

Mamimi snuffed, "Taken from a robot."

She tried to break free, as she pleaded, "Hey, Bud… How about a little help here? I need to make some time, while I study? Besides, you cannot prove that I did all that to your dolls!"

Wataru barked, "You mean looking girl!"

Mamimi shouted, "And _you're _a doll-loving human!"

She broke free of the binds, as she stood up. She ran to the door, but the door was locked. Wataru held the key up and said, "Pathetic… You think you can get away, easily? I took the liberty of locking the door, in case you'd try again. Now, if I were you, start talking!"

Mamimi tried to bust the door down, as she was crying, "LEMME OUT! LEMME OUT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! I have so much more to love-, live!"

Mecha Rinrin grabbed her shoulders and said, "Calm down. We can help you. You know that you don't want to stay, because of what you did."

Mamimi shouted, "BUT I DIDN'T DO IT! I NEVER INTENDED TO USE THE SPIDER VIRUS ON THE MECHA SISTERS!"

Rinrin grabbed her neck and said, "Gotcha…"

Mamimi cringed, "Ooooooh… Did I say that, out loud?"

She stepped back, as she was completely torn. She then reacted, slamming her body on the door. After one huge charge, she fell to the floor, and was out cold. Mecha Rinrin whispered, "Poor Mamimi… She's not giving up. But at least we stopped her…"

Wataru asked, "So, should we call the police? I figured that she deserves a fair punishment for entering our home. But I don't know about you and your sisters."

Mecha Rinrin smiled, "Give or take, Bro, they will listen to Master, since she's knows what is going on. But our secret is safe."

Just then, Mamimi got up, as she looked around. She gasped, "BUD? Oh, no…!"

She ran off, but slammed into the door, again. This time, it affected her, severely. She then moaned, "Bud! Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!"

She started speaking in a compressed electronic voice, as she managed to break the door down. Wataru cried, "NO! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Rinrin shouted, "WAIT! LOOK!"

Mamimi ran out into the hallway, but stopped, midway. She looked around and looked at the plant. She gasped, "BUD? Oh, no!"

She ran into the wall, and then stumbled to the floor. She collapsed like a rag doll, as she was completely dizzy. This time, she stopped moving, completely. Mecha Rinrin ran to her, as Wataru thought, "It can't be true… Or can it?"

She kneeled down and looked closely at the unconscious Mamimi. She felt her face, but it was a bit hot. She held her hand and moaned, "A fever… She's sick… Could she be a human, with a contagious flu virus?"

He said, "No. It's something else."

Mecha Rinrin approached her face. She then said, as she looked into her eyes, which were flickering black, that she was a robot.

"NO! A Robot? She's a Mecha Sister, too?"

"Negative. But I'll take her back to the room, and maybe we can examine her, from inside. Maybe we'll find out what we know about her, and maybe we'll end this tragic nightmare…"

Wataru said, "I'll bring Mamimi in. You get yourself fixed."

Mecha Rinrin blushed, "Oh, Bro…"

She left, as she added, "Just don't start without us. I shall fetch Master to assist us, after she mends my ankle."

"Is your ankle all better?"

"It's going to take time. Forgive me, Bro."

She disappeared into the halls, as Wataru picked up the motionless Mamimi robot. He then said, "For a robot, you sure don't look evil…"

* * *

At Rinrin's lab, she was putting the finishing touches of the Anti-Virus software. Wataru and Mecha Rinrin were available, as Rinrin was about finished, as she turned to Mecha Rinrin's injuries. She was deactivated, while Rinrin was putting her wires together. She then said, "So… Mamimi is a robot."

"Yeah, that's what we heard."

Rinrin said, "This is bad. I bet maybe I can examine her, and she'll tell us what we know."

Wataru said, "Well, she hasn't been cooperative. Maybe you can do something…"

Rinrin said, "I suppose I should. Once Mecha Rinrin is fully healed of her injuries, I'll examine her, right away. Did you bring her?"

Wataru smiled, "No. She's still in-."

Footsteps are made, as Proto Robo carried the prone Mecha Rinrin in its arms. It laid her down on the table, as Rinrin giggled, "Aw, that's my Proto Robo…"

She giggled, as Wataru huffed, "Come on! Why didn't you come over?"

Rinrin barked, "Cut me some slack, Bro! I was still in the process of making their Anti-Virus software!"

She then finished her leg and said, "That should do it. Now… I'm going to run a scan on all 12 of the Mecha Sisters. And while we do, let's see what we know about this imposter."

She activated the _Anti-Virus Program _on ALL the Mecha Sisters, as the meter said: _Time elapsed – 90 minutes_.

"This will be enough time, before the process is finished. After that, we can reactivate them, and then…"

She approached Mamimi, as she was removed of her clothing, and into her green bra and panties. She then said, "Well, it's much easier, without the bulky clothing. In any case, let's see what we can work with…"

She opened her stomach panel and looked into her circuitry. She whispered, "Strange… She has the same mechanisms and servos as does my robots… I suppose I can fix her. But then again, she _was _the one who damaged Karen, Shirayuki, and Yotsuba. Maybe I should try something."

She used a pair of pliers, as she turned a little bit on one of her screws. She started to twitch and yelp.

"Hellda?" She beeped, as Rinrin continued to examine her, "Zelda? Minkey! Pon Pon Dei!"

Rinrin cringed, as she was annoyed, "AGH! I can't work, without her shouting, all the time!"

She then noticed a USB connector, as she gasped, "Huh? I don't remember this…"

She plugged her into her computer and examined her files. She then said, as she typed in, "Bro, get a load of this. Mamimi here is built to look like a cute girl. However, she was built by a guy named Akio."

Wataru gasped, "Akio?!"

He laughed, "Wait… No, you're lying! Akio, my friend, built Mamimi?"

Rinrin said, "It's no joke, Bro. This guy built her, to resemble her sister, and even act like her sister. It's like she's a well-made and well-built sister."

Wataru smiled, "I don't believe it. Akio, my friend, built Mamimi. But why would she do something evil, like spreading a virus onto the girls?"

Rinrin said, as she was typing, "There's one way to find out. I'm going to activate her _Command Mode_. Maybe she'll tell us what is going on."

He smiled and said, "Yeah, I hope so. By the way, you want your Financial Aid, now? I figured that I owe you, for helping me stop Mamimi."

Rinrin said, "Maybe later."

She typed in and activated her Command Mode. She reactivated her, and then sat up. She then saw Wataru and gasped, "BUD? Oh, no!"

She got up from the table, but Rinrin called, "Mamimi! HALT!"

She stopped, as she was standing in place. She beeped in a calm soothing voice, "Hello. I am Mecha Mamimi, a.k.a. Mamimi Yamagami. I am programmed to obey your every command. Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

Rinrin said, "Mamimi, state why you are here, on this island!"

Mamimi explained, "That data is classified, but for you, I shall. I was sent here by my brother-, Master. He said to look out for a Wataru Minakami, after he totally blew it on the high school entrance exams. He was suddenly taken away, and when news of his departure to Promised Isle, Bro-Master sent me to infiltrate the school, and learn more about Wataru's forthcoming. However, before my actions were made, my battery power was dying, and my creators picked me up, only to reprogram me to my latest update number. I am _Mamimi Version 15.06_."

Wataru asked, "You were looking out for me?"

Mamimi said, "Affirmative. But when I awoke, and found you with twelve others, I figured I'd help you. The main objective to my programming is to keep you company, in order to make you feel happy. However, I have learned of 12 of my fellow android sisters, but they follow along in their own programming. Since I cannot influence them, since they are nice, and accept me for what I am, I just cannot let Wataru be a slave to these twelve girls. I planted the _Spider Virus_, also known as the _Arach-nullifier_, to subdue each girl. Karen was the first, since she has such power and durability. I wanted Karen to break down and die, removing each sister, one-by-one, since they are a danger towards Wataru. Of course, when they found out about the disaster in her circuits, I had to move quickly, planting the one called _Shirayuki_, during lunch hour, making her spaz out and ruin the kitchen. However, my plan worked to perfection, until Yotsuba, the British Robot, was being suspicious. She was right about me, so I ousted her, by hacking into her files, making her malfunction and spaz out, rejumbling her data. But then, you were aware of what I did, so I did it through _Stealth Mode_, in order to remain hidden from you harpies."

Rinrin growled, "You…"

Wataru sobbed, "You mean, it was you, all along?"

Mamimi said, "There was a reason, Wataru Minakami. I was programmed to help, either way, because Bro-Master was worried about you. He said that he felt bad about shunning you, after he got accepted, and you didn't. Aiko is a wonderful brother-, master brother. _His name is Akio_. And when I came, it was time that I helped you…"

Wataru said, "Well, thanks, but no thanks, Mamimi. I understand that you wanted to help me, but these girls aren't too wanty and needy. They think of me as a brother."

Mamimi beeped, "Is that a fact? But they are robots. You are living a lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie."

She beeped "Lie" many times, as Wataru gasped, "Is she malfunctioning?"

Rinrin cried, "I DON'T KNOW! Hang on. Lemme try-."

She opened her stomach panel, but sparks flew out of her, as she was shaking. Rinrin was caught in the face by the sparks. Mamimi dropped to her knees and moaned, "Do… forgive me… Wataru Minakami… But I cannot tell you everything I know… and to assist you… But I have disobeyed my prime directives. I am sorry, Wataru Minakami. But I cannot fulfill my wish… for my brother…"

Rinrin was on the floor, facedown, as Wataru cried, "Mamimi… Do you feel okay, now? What is it?"

Mamimi then smiled, as she whispered, "Bud…"

Her head dropped down and shut down. She died. Wataru hugged her and said, "So… She died, because of a fail-safe. If you would've told me of your wish, we would've helped…"

He then placed her down, on her knees, as he approached Rinrin. He asked, "Hey, Rinrin. You okay? It's not a bad injury to your face. Rinrin? Hey. Wake up!"

He pushed her around, and saw her face. Her face was charred a bit, as she was injured. However, some of her skin exposed some chrome parts. He gasped, as he cried, "It… It's not true… It can't be true… Please, tell me I am in a nightmare…"

Rinrin was a robot, too. He was crying, as he moaned, "Rinrin… the Mecha Sisters… Mamimi… They're all robots. Suddenly, those words are etched in me. My life here is a lie… Everyone in the house… They're mechanical… Rinrin… Sakuya… Yotsuba… Karen… and the rest… Have I walked into the _Twilight Zone_ or the _Danger Zone_?"

He placed Rinrin down, as she was motionless. He then said, "Well, it's too late to swim back home. I only wish I knew how to build them, again. And no one can reactivate them. Still, Rinrin is the only one, but she's a ro-."

"Yep. I'm human." A voice said.

Rinrin appeared, from behind Wataru, as she was wearing her Mecha Rinrin clothing. Wataru turned around and gasped, seeing Rinrin, in her clothing. He cried out, "Rinrin?! You're alive?"

Mecha Rinrin said, "Nope. I am Mecha Rinrin #02. I am a clone of Mecha Rinrin, on the table."

Two more Mecha Rinrins appeared, as they carried the motionless Rinrin up. One Rinrin said that she has taken a severe blow to her sensor device. They also said that it should be fixed, soon enough. Wataru asked, "Uh… Why are there so many of you? I thought Rinrin made _one _Mecha Rinrin?"

Mecha Rinrin #03 said, "Sorry, Bro. But Master used her replacement clone, Mecha Rinrin #04, to replace Master, for an important task."

"Important?"

She then plugged herself in and said, "_Now relaying message… Message sent…_"

The screen changed to Rinrin, in her goggles and lab coat, as she was in Washington D.C., in America. She then said, "This is a message to Bro. If you are reading this message, for any reason, whatsoever, I am busy in Washington, overlooking some of the displays in the upcoming Robotics Convention. I am researching some new equipment to try, and I'll be gone for about a week or so. In case you're wondering, Bro, my Mecha Rinrins have been producing into clones, so I can have them work for me, during my absence. However, I can only allow _one _Mecha Rinrin to play an important job – _Me_. Don't say that I am lying. Mecha Rinrin is like me, only more helpful and more loving to you. You'll thank me later, once the problem is diverted. And, to conclude, make sure that the Rinrins are playful to my Proto Robo.  
Okay, see you, Bro. And don't break my sisters, now."

The video ended, as Wataru giggled, as Mecha Rinrin #01 woke up. She then asked, "Bro? What's wrong?"

He laughed, as he didn't say a word. He was happy that the original Rinrin was okay, and that her Mecha Sisters are working in full capacity. In the end, Wataru was happy, since her time with the Mecha Sisters on Promised Island was a joyful experience, and he didn't need his friend's robot sister for help.

* * *

The following morning, Rinrin was finished with all the Mecha Sisters, as they were being carried off by her Mecha Rinrins and Proto Robo, to their respective rooms. Wataru decided to pretend that this Mecha Rinrin was Rinrin, until her original creator returns.

"So, how are the sisters?" He asked.

Rinrin smiled, "All systems are go, Bro! It turns out the _Arach-Nullifier_ was a harmful Trojan virus that can be easily removed. They should be up and running, by tomorrow. Their circuits were wrecked… Of course, only Karen, Shirayuki, and Yotsuba got it, but not the rest. Give them a day or two, and we'll have them in 100% full power."

Wataru asked, "Oh, right. One thing… What about Mamimi?"

Rinrin smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad you brought that up, and reminded me… You see…"

She then explained what happened to Mamimi, after she told everything that occurred. She said that Mecha Rinrin checked through her CPU, as Mamimi's data was erased, completely. She was gone forever. However, few of her functions remained, including her voice patterns, movements, and even obedience protocol, but her memories and identity was erased. So, she decided that the Mamimi Robot will be made into a brand new model, but with newer memories. Plus, since she knew about the 12 Mecha Sisters, she cannot leave; even so, she's now programmed to become one of them. Wataru was relieved, as Rinrin brought Mamimi in. She then beeped, as she said, "Hey, there, Bud. How's it hanging?"

Wataru asked, "Uh… You kept the name "Bud"?"

Rinrin replied, "Well, it _does _have a ring to it, like Bro."

Mamimi smiled, as she asked, "Oh, no! Your uniform is tattered. Let me sew that up for you."

Wataru noticed his uniform, as it was tattered a bit, after the chasing and the repairs he did. He removed his blazer, as Mamimi giggled, "Thanks, Bud. It should be done, soon."

Rinrin smiled, "She may not look it, but in her old OS systems, she's an excellent sewing machine. I take it that some of her Operating Functions survived the erasure."

Mamimi blushed, as she held her face with her hand, "Oh, Bud… You're cute, when you're without your blazer…"

Wataru smiled, "Tell me she just _did _the Rinrin Blush…"

Rinrin blushed, like Mamimi, as she giggled, "Uh… _Surprised~?_"

Wataru sighed, as Mamimi left to her room. He shook Rinrin's hand, as he said thanks to her, while he promised that he'll watch over the remaining Mecha Sisters, including Mamimi. Rinrin bowed, as she was overjoyed. But then took his wallet, as she said, "Oh, yeah. You _did _say that you'd double my Financial Aid, after we saved the day… So… Just this once, thanks, Bro."

Wataru was given his empty wallet back, as he sighed in disappointment, "Oh, great… I'm partially the hero, and I lost the girl… but gained _thirteen_ of them. Oh, well. As long as the secret's safe, _again_."

**XXXXX**

In Mamimi's room, she was sewing the stitches in his blazer, as she was humming a tune.

As for Wataru…

"_To Akio,  
Well, I have had another tough day. And it would seem that having to hang with twelve sisters isn't so bad, after all… Let's just say that there is NO problem that cannot be fixed, through imagination and technology. But live and learn.  
By the way, give my hellos to your sister, Mamimi. I was hoping you'd come and visit, one day. You'll love seeing these girls. Only… If you ever find out more about them, just keep it under wraps.  
From Wataru…_"

He sent the message, as he sighed in happiness, knowing that he is living in bliss, with his 12, no, 13 robot sisters. It may be an unlucky number for Wataru Minakami, but he is so lucky to have them.

**XXXXX**

In Chikage's room, she was motionless, as she was powering on. She beeped, _"Mecha Chikage – online… Brother Darling, how may I serve you?_"

She spoke in a normal voice, as she viewed her crystal ball, "Outcome – _very hazy_. Brother Darling… Brother Darling… Brother Darling…"

She whispered in a loop, as her hands continued to sway and float the crystal ball, slowly.

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
